


Please Allow Me To Help You

by HoneyAlphaPie



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Blood Kink, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, M/M, Menstrual Sex, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Oral Sex, Prince Sidon Has Two Penises, Trans Link (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyAlphaPie/pseuds/HoneyAlphaPie
Summary: Link wakes up one morning to find he has started his period. Sidon helps alleviate the pain. Dirty Smut with little plot.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 367





	Please Allow Me To Help You

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have other things I should be writing but... yeah. 
> 
> We are in full sinning hours here people.
> 
> Wrote this in a few hours. Probably mistakes, no beta .
> 
> Hope you like.

The pain was overwhelming. 

Link thought he was dying, or close to it, as the cramps he was experiencing were causing him crippling agony. He couldn’t move, couldn’t think. Couldn’t breathe. The only constant was the pain radiating through him. 

It woke him up before dawn broke over Zora’s Domain, the pain ripping through his dreams to force him awake. His body was becoming deathly pale and skin clammy, his breathing labored as he struggled to blink past the pain. 

Link got out of bed only to fall to the floor, desperately trying to quell the pain in his ovaries. Unable to move past the bedside table, his body began to shake with silent sobs as he pleaded for the pain to end.

Sidon couldn’t stand seeing his precious pearl in such pain. He woke when Link did, feeling the stress coming off of his love in waves. 

Sidon knew instantly what was wrong. The smell of blood was ripe and tangy in the air, and it driving him up the wall if he was being honest. The scent of sweat, and salt from Links tears was heavy behind it as well. 

Sidon had not considered this outcome before. Link was a man, with female parts equipped, but it never crossed Sidon’s mind that Link would bleed. But now that the situation has arisen, Sidon was quick to take the bait. 

“L-Link, my treasure.. Please.. allow me to help you..” Sidon spoke weakly, and he swallowed around his dry mouth. While he hated to see his pearl in pain, he couldn’t deny the scent of the blood between Links thighs was insanely erotic to him and was making him increasingly aroused. 

Links hand was bone white and vise like , clutched tight on the table beside him. He was crouched down tightly on the floor, trembling and breathing heavy. He slowly turned his head up and Sidon frowned at the pale white of his lovers skin. Links’s brows were furrowed tightly in pain , and finally after what felt like forever, he nodded.

 _Please help_.

“Oh dearest Link, my precious pearl.” Sidon stood up and scooped Link into his arms and carried him to his sleeping pool nearby. The pool Sidon usually would use if Link wasn’t in the domain.

“Don’t worry my Love, I’m going to make all your pain disappear, I promise.”

Slowly, Links clothing was removed from his body. He was blushing madly, but still wincing in pain as Sidon moved him around. Links’s stomach was bloated and his hips were so sore, and any pressure on his middle was agony and sweet relief all in one, it shook him terribly. Link whimpered and felt tears fall on his cheeks as he finally settled on the pools edge, fully nude. 

Sidon folded and set Links clothing away, before getting back into the pool and standing between his lovers tiny legs, resting his hands on Links hips. His large fingers rubbing the skin gently as he coaxed Link to lie on his back with his legs dangling into the pool, and then he moved his hands to rest at the tops of Link’s thighs. 

“I promise you’ll only feel the brightest of pleasures soon, my darling Link.”

Sidon gently nudged Links legs to splay open, and Link watched him work silently from behind his bangs. 

Sidon moved his hand down in between Links thighs, and thumbed open his lower lips, listening to Links stuttered breath. Sidon watched as fresh blood slipped out there, and he couldn’t help breathing in that coppery tang. It made his mind go haywire, and his eyes dilated at the sight. 

He was descendant of a shark afterall..

Link was trembling the whole time, in pain and embarrassment, and something else entirely. When his legs slipped open he felt the drip of blood leave him and trail down his skin, and he watched as Sidon’s eyes followed the path. 

“By the goddess, Link..” Sidon murmured as he stared openly at Link’s sex, lightly touching and spreading him open to see the light pink inside, and the dark red leaking out. “You are absolutely breathtaking like this...” 

Link would be a blushing, stuttering mess if he wasn’t in excruciating pain, and he simply nodded as another wave of pain washed over him. He whimpered weakly and gritted his teeth, as he felt more blood release out of him.

 _Please Sidon_.

Sidon leaned over Link’s body and started placing kisses all over his stomach, slowly working his way down as he rubbed his large hands over Link’s hips. Link placed his hands over top of Sidon’s , and trembled harder as Sidon’s lips moved down the mound of flesh between his legs, and finally landing on his most sensitive parts. 

Link let out a throaty wet gasp as Sidon started licking inside his folds. It should be dirty and disgusting, but Sidon seemed to be thoroughly enjoying this, literally eating Link up from the inside out. His tongue doing wondrous motions inside his aching hole. 

Sidon moaned as he licked at Link’s tiny vagina, as if he were a starving man and this was his first meal in weeks. His hands were tight on Link’s body and Link’s own hands shook on top of his in response.

Link whined breathlessly as Sidon rolled his tongue inside of his swollen passage. Sidon’s lips kissed and sucked at his skin and he hummed in satisfaction as he felt Link’s thighs shake around his head. 

Sidon opened his eyes to look upwards at his treasure and he was not disappointed at the sight. Link was the perfect picture of a delicacy, writhing and panting like a zora in heat, neck and shoulders flush as his chest heaved with breath, nipples hard and swollen buds. Sidon wished he had more hands to touch Link with, knowing Link liked his large hands all over his body, but the grip on them was tight as Sidon worked his tongue inside that delicious wet heat. He didn’t dare move them.

The blood coming from Link was the sweetest nectar. Link truly had no idea just how divine he actually was. Sidon swore he could eat Link out like this for hours.

Link whimpered and whined more, soft noises coming from that tiny mouth and Sidon felt a new surge of desire wash through him, and he drove his tongue farther into his love, working it harder and more aggressively inside, feeling the soft insides and blood collect on his tastebuds. He moaned into Link’s skin, and continued eating out his sweet supple champion. 

Link’s head shook side to side as the pleasure cut through his pain, finally some relief was in sight and he held on desperately to Sidon’s arms, shaking and whining breathlessly. Sidon’s long tongue was working magic inside of him and he couldn’t help but press himself up into Sidon’s face, wanting that tongue deeper in his passage. 

Link wanted to beg and plead for Sidon, wanted to cry out and tell him how good it felt, but all Link could do was whine and pant, use his hands to alert Sidon to how he was feeling. He held on tightly to Sidon’s hands and felt the Zora Prince grin against his body before plunging his tongue roughly into Link’s swollen insides. 

_Yessss_.

The steady slosh of water from the pool was the only thing to drown out Link’s whimpers and the wet sounds of Sidon’s tongue slipping inside. Link trembled and shook, whined and cried, and Sidon took it all, humming happily as he lapped up everything from Link’s sopping pussy. He payed special attention to Link’s clitoris and rubbed at the small nub with his thumb. Link wailed, an airy noise escaping his lips as his body seized up and he came around Sidon’s tongue. 

Sidon eagerly licked up everything Link gave him , and continued to flick his clit, his other arm coming down on to Link’s hips to keep him from bucking to wildly. Sidon rubbed and rubbed at that tiny clitoris, his tongue fucking inside of Link’s vagina, and Link cried fresh tears as his whole body shook and locked up. His head nodding rabidly up and down, _Yes_ , he was mentally screaming. His mouth forming the word over and over again as wave after wave of pleasure zapped through his insides. 

Link tried to close his legs and push Sidon away, the pleasure growing too hot, but Sidon did not stop abusing his tiny pussy. He held open Links legs and denied him from closing them. His fingers circling and teasing Links swollen clit as he finally tore his mouth from Link’s aching hole.

Link whined and tried to pull away, but Sidon pinched at his clit in response and stared down at him. 

“Let me continue to pleasure you Link, I would like to bring you many orgasms tonight if I may...” Sidon continued to roll Link’s clit around and Link’s legs shook, fresh blood slipping out of him. Link panted and whined before nodding finally.

 _Okay Sidon, M-More_.

Sidon pulled Link’s lower half into the pool finally and Link sighed at the cool water washing over his abused privates. The blood instantly mixing with the water. Link also realized that Sidon’s cocks were out of his pouch, fully erect in between their bodies. Sidon reached down to rub his lower cock onto Link’s pussy and in between the folds.

Link gasped and held onto Sidon’s upper arms , climbing into Sidon’s lap. His small hylian body slotting into Sidon’s much larger one and the head of Sidon’s large cock breaching him made him wince at the intrusion.

It was uncomfortable at first, and Link trembled in pain, but Sidon rubbed at Link’s back and entered as slowly as possible, slowly pulling out and in as he pushed himself inside that tiny, tiny heat. 

“By the goddess Hylia..” Sidon breathed, and Link clenched around that thick organ inside of him. It was already working it’s magic, the lower of the cocks had a numbing mucus that dripped out from the tip, seeping into Link’s sweet walls, allowing for Link to finally relax and accept the organ inside.

Link arched and moaned. Finally.. _finally_. The pain was finally and completely melting away and all Link felt was full. Full of Sidon. He sat upon that thick member , and rocked against it. The second cock, thinner and longer than the first, rubbed up directly on Link’s clit as they began to thrust against each other. The water sloshed in the pool, and Link held on to Sidon as his thrusts began to increase. 

“Link.. my treasure. My dearest boy... Are you feeling better? Am I making you feel good, my darling pearl?“ Sidon purred above him, and Link nodded against Sidon’s chest, his body bouncing with the waves of the pool. Link looked upwards and reached for Sidon’s neck, and Sidon gladly leaned down to kiss his champion.

Link hummed in response, his small tongue rubbing with Sidon’s larger one and their bodies shook together. Link felt himself climb , the pleasure inside of him great. Sidon made him feel so wonderful all the time and took such good care of him. Link cried out as he came again, with Sidon deep inside, his muscles clenching around his thick cock. Sidon all but growled into Link’s ear and held onto his tiny body as he shook violently, Link’s orgasm crashing down around him. 

Link blissfully whited out for a moment as Sidon pet him softly, letting Link come down from the high. 

“That’s it my love, just like that...“

When Link opened his eyes again Sidon was staring down at him, smiling. “Are you with me again love?”

Link nodded , feeling floaty and light. Sidon removed himself from Link’s swollen passage, a new wave of blood following the motion. Sidon gently twisted Link around in his grasp, and pushed Link to face away from him and lean up on the edge of the pool. He rubbed Link’s hips and back before pressing the head of his lower cock back inside Links’s swollen hole. Link arched and sighed happily at the welcomed breach, and spread his legs farther apart to accept more inside. 

Sidon panted above him. His treasure was simply impeccable and delectable, and Sidon wanted to have Link swimming in pleasure all night if he had his way. And it seemed like Link was more than happy to receive some break from his pain. 

Sidon reached his hands down to Link’s ass, and thumbed the hole down there too. Link gasped and looked back over his shoulder at Sidon with a blush across his features. 

“Is this okay too Link? I’d like you to feel all the pleasures your body can hold, all at once...”

Link shyly turned his head away, while sitting down harder on Sidon’s hands and cock. Sidon grinned, and took the hint to continue, and began to finger Links second opening. 

They began thrusting again, Link bouncing softly in the water as Sidon drove his cock and fingers inside the boy. The scent of blood and arousal in the air making Sidon’s cocks leak extra fluid, and Sidon began to rub the head of his second cock on Link’s asshole. 

Link trembled as the head of the second cock pushed through his ring and he whined as his body locked up. Sidon rubbed at his back as shushed him, soothing him and continued to bully his large cock inside. Finally sheathing himself fully in Links two holes, Sidon panted and bottomed out. 

Link fell backwards into Sidon’s chest and whined feeling stuffed full. Goddess, so full! It was both uncomfortable and blissfully wonderful, and Link struggled to take them. 

Link grabbed at Sidon’s large hands and rubbed them over his sides and chest, begging for other stimulants to take his mind from the discomfort.

Sidon rubbed his fingers over Links skin as requested, and rubbed at those pink nipples, loving the feeling of Link clenching around his cocks in response. Sidon knew if he teased enough, Link might even leak from these buds too, swollen and aching from enough stimulation. 

Link cried and arched his body in response to the touches, his hips moving on their own as he begin to thrust down on the cocks inside of him.

 _P-please Sidon_

The Zora Prince fucked up into the tiny hylian body, his head swimming with the need to claim, fuck, bite , impregnate, take what was his. He refrained from letting loose. He would rather parish then harm his beloved treasure. He would only give what Link could physically take. And take Link could. That tiny body of his could take a lot of what Sidon had to offer.

“Goddess above, Link, you are absolutely perfect my darling. Would you like to cum again, my sweet pearl? Please let me give you this pleasure, please cum with me inside you my darling, I wish to feel you again and again. Clench your body around me, let me fill you up Link..” Sidon kept up his words as Link thrashed in his arms, his heart hammering wildly in his chest. Link nodded and pleaded with his whines, _yes please Sidon please_ , before he shook once more , cumming hard on the twin cocks deep inside his holes. 

Link cried out and grasped Sidon’s hand tightly before he plunged it down between his legs and pressed Sidon’s fingers to his folds, hoping he would get the hint. Sidon was always a quick learner and he immediately started to play with Links clitoris again, rubbing the nub as he thrusted up into Links tiny body harder then before. 

Link wailed and fell back again , his whole body bouncing and heaving with each thrust and each ragged breath he took. Goddess, the pleasure! Link spread his legs wider and felt tears fall as he continued to scream choked pleas. 

Sidon just held Link’s legs open with one hand, his other swirling around that swollen clitoris as he continued to fuck into his beloved. 

“Yes Link, Goddess yes..” Sidon growled in his ear, “You take me so well Link, you feel so smooth inside, you _are_ beautiful inside.. you taste like heaven, I could lick up your essence for hours my love..” Sidon’s voice trembled as he felt his own orgasm approaching. 

“Link , my love.. may I cum inside of you darling? May I ..coat your insides... ? G-Goddess, Link..”

Link nodded eagerly , wanting that cold rush of juices inside of him. Wanting Sidon’s cum inside of his swollen walls. Link shook and ground down on Sidon’s cocks, practically demanding it.

Sidon abruptly stood up with Link, and Link yelped at the sudden movement, his hands outstretched to catch him on the pools edge as Sidon grabbed hold of his hips to pound into him from a higher angle. Link nearly screamed, and came again , eyes rolling in his head as those thick cocks rubbed and abused his Insides. Sidon moaned at the clenching and finally released himself deep in Link. 

“Link!” He moaned and Link gasped in relief as he felt Sidon’s cum shoot in him, the cooling sensation was instant and Link finally collapsed against the pools edge. His breathing labored and Sidon pulled out slowly, watching the cum and blood mix with the water. 

Sidon lightly urged Link to flip to his back once again, watching the heavy rise and fall of his chest as he panted for breath and then Sidon began to lick those folds open once more, cleaning Link’s insides. Link whined, feeling over sensitive, and Sidon pulled away finally after he was satisfied. 

“There, there... are you pleasantly sated my love? I am happy to continue to pleasure you, if you desire.” Sidon smiled down at him as he rubbed at his skin and Link sighed as he shook his head. He was ready for a nap that’s for sure, as he felt exhausted, finally able to think past the blinding pain and the extreme pleasure his love was showering him in. 

_To bed please._

Sidon happily scooped his tiny treasure into his arms, and after helping him re-dress and helping Link insert a medicated sponge to soak up the blood that would collect, did they finally lay down in the large water bed Sidon had installed for Link’s comfort. Link sighed happily as he snuggled into the blankets and into his lovers arms. He kissed Sidon sweetly before promptly falling asleep, soft snores leaving his lips and Sidon grinned down at the sight of his precious Hylian finally at peace once again. 

Hylian’s usually bled for a few days if Sidon remembered correctly, and it only excited him more to think about spending the next few days pampering and pleasuring his treasure. Link would never have to feel this agony again if Sidon could help it. And help he would.

**Author's Note:**

> Could have been better, but eh. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed atleast ✿
> 
> We love the fish husband ♡


End file.
